


Food

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2014 [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wraith Keeper contemplates her food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas...four meals of note.

They did not understand they were simply food, permitted to live for the sole purpose of breeding to provide fodder for the Wraith. The Keeper wondered whether the food realized each had a unique flavor. She favored the fearless, with a life force that tasted strong and provided much nourishment, such as he who stood before her. She would enjoy him, draining him slowly.

"Are they all like you? Those that live in what will become our new feeding grounds? Bold and brave?"

She didn't know she'd never learn the location of Earth, or finish dining on Colonel Marshall Sumner.

END


End file.
